


Too much attention

by Yoko_Kurama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damijon - Freeform, Jondami, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Kurama/pseuds/Yoko_Kurama
Summary: Damian and Jon go out on a date in Gotham city, they go to the movies, have fast food, and even the park. Many Gotham city news outlets give the two lots of attention the whole day.





	Too much attention

“Um … Damian?” Jon tried to focus on what he wanted to order from the menu, but he was too distracted.  
“What’s wrong?” Damian didn’t even look up from his own menu sheet when he responded to Jon.  
“People are staring Damian” Jon pointed out the heads and eyes stealing glances from the spot the two boys were sitting at in the restaurant.  
“So? People stare at me all the time.”  
“Yeah, but it’s making me uncomfortable.”  
“Try to ignore them. Weren’t you the one who wanted to make us more public in the first place?” Damian added.  
“I know, but I didn’t think everyone would just be watching us all the time.”  
“Then maybe you shouldn’t be out with the son of one of the most influential people in the US.”  
Damian continues to flip through the pages of the menu when he finally put it onto the table. Jon could tell he was only eating for him to finish deciding so he could call the waitress over.  
“I know what I’ll get now” Jon said, putting his menu on top of Damian’s. The young Wayne even straightening them out into a neat stack while calling over the waitress.  
A young woman in a bright yellow dress and a checkered pattern apron came to the table. Pulling out a notepad and pen she asked the two what they wanted to order.  
“Are you two ready to order? What will you be having?”  
“Can I get a number seven, with fries and onion rings?” Jon was the first to speak.  
“And I’ll have a smoked salmon with lemon, garlic, and Tabasco. Served with rice and shrimp on the side.”  
The tween was writing everything down. “And what can I get you two to drink while you wait?”  
“I’ll have a LaCroix” Damian responded.  
“And I’ll have a cola” Jon finished.  
The waitress wrote their orders down, collected the menus, and walked away.  
“I knew you’d order chicken fingers” Damian said.  
“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with the classics” Jon defended.  
“There is when the classics are just dry, reheated, processed meat.”  
The two would continue to talk, only to pause out of their conversation to thank the waitress when she can back.  
“When should talk about your suit.” Damian addressed.  
“What about my super costume? It seems fine to me.”  
“It looks like you got it from the dollar tree, you probably did too.”  
“Well, you look like an emo cosplay of Dick.”  
“You take that back.”  
Damian and Jon would continue to have playful banter between each other. Eventually the two finished their meal and left the restaurant, Damian left full payment, as well as a $50 tip on the table.  
When the two entered a park, people with cameras quickly honed in on their location. They took videos and pictures of the young Wayne and his boyfriend as they walk through the park together holding hands.  
Around one statue there was a group of interviews waiting for a chance to catch the couple on their walking path. They asked questions of how the two had met.  
“School.”  
How long the two had been together.  
“Just about a year.”  
Etc, etc. Damian was the only one who’d answered questions, Jon was too shy, as well as not used to the flashing cameras to think of responses.  
After Damian had enough of them, he excused himself and Jon, and walked away. Damian had noticed that Jon grew anyoyed and uncomfortable with all the people who seemed to be just following them around all day.  
“Don’t worry cornball, they’re like that every time Grayson is out with a girl too. It’s no big deal.” Damian assures Jon.  
“But what is they care more because we’re—“  
“Both boys?” Damian finished Jon’s sentence for him. “I’m sure that’s part of it, but we really have nothing to worry about.”  
“You think so?”  
“Of course I do, they don’t care about us both being boys in the way you think, they just care because it’s something that you don’t see everyday.”  
“I just wasn’t ready for all this attention.”  
“But you the one who wanted to be more open about our relationship?”  
“I know I was, but it’s still a lot.”  
“Don’t worry cornball, I’ll always be here to get them off of us. You have nothing to worry about.” Damian punctuated his sentence by placing a kiss on Jon’s cheek. The Wayne even had to stand on his toes to each Jon’s face at that moment.  
“Did you get that?!”  
From out behind some bushes, Damian saw a few people with camera jump from the bushes and run away. They were definitely waiting for a moment like that all day.  
“I think I’d rather have our dates outside Gotham from now on” Jon said”  
“Whatever you say. I don’t really care where we go, just as long as we’re together.” Damian responded, he gave another small peck onto Jon’s face as they walked.


End file.
